vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Journal
.]] At the beginning of the game, Leafos gives you a '''Journal' to maintain all the information about you and your garden. The cover resembles Leafos holding up an eight pedaled flower. Clockwise, starting at the noon, the options are: Encyclopedia, Garden Area, Player Log, Resident Piñatas, Player Awards, Leafos Log, Leafos Gossip, and How To. Encyclopedia The Encyclopedia contains information on Piñata, Characters, Plants, Garden Constructions, Tools, and Misc Items. After finding an item for the first time, it becomes available in the Encyclopedia in the appropriate section. *After selecting a Piñata from the alphabetized list in their section of the Encyclopedia, you will be able to view their level, base value, colorful information text, the most valuable specimens you have collected, as well as their appearance, visit, reside, romance, and evolve requirements. *The Characters section of the Encyclopedia is broken out into Family Members, Service Providers, Helpers, and Ruffian Minions. *'Plants' are divided up into the subsections Flowers, Water Flowers, Trees, Seeds, Vegetables, Weeds, and Bushes. After selecting a specimen from the alphabetized list, the plant's level, base value, informational text, surface requirements, catalyst requirements, and produce. *'Garden Constructions' list the decorations, garden junk, other buildings, piñata houses, and helper houses. Each entry lists the level, base value, and informational text. *'Tools' lists data about the shovel pieces, fertilizers, watering can, and surface packets. *'Misc Items' contains information about Accessories, Candy, Money, and Produce. Garden Area This section of the Encyclopedia contains information on your garden as it exists currently. You can view the surface type in a 10x10 grid that gives you a percentage view of your type of ground surfaces. Space information shows you a 10x10 grid of how your space is used in your garden. The space an individual item takes will vary. Player Log The Player log shows you a day-to-day, event-to-event journal of your log in a pictorial format. The garden number, day number and time, event type, and subject are displayed. Selecting an event shows a small explanation, with the exception of challenges, which cannot be selected and show only the result. Resident Piñatas From here, you can immediately select any piñata that currently resides in your garden. Can't find that Candary? Flutterscotch parked on a building who-knows-where? Use this to immediately find those piñata insistent on playing hide and seek. Piñata that are in their houses or not in the garden (such as ones sent to a party) cannot be selected. Player Awards In this section of the Encyclopedia has the following subsections that display the attached data: * Player Status: label, game time elapsed, garden value, title, level, current coins. * Plant Awards: name (in order of appearance), level, and awards for growth to maturity, catalyzed x1, catalyzed x2, catalyzed x3 (which is required for the growth bonus). * Leaderboards: garden value - all time, piñata value - all time, a list of all piñata you've raised. * Piñata Awards: name (in order of appearance), visit, reside, romance, master romance, and variants (x3). * Storybook: chaptered list of Jardiniero narrated story explaining why you're there in the first place, the history of the garden, and the characters. It's filled with little hints about what you can accomplish. * Tool Awards: displays a list of alphabetized tools, their level, and if you've received it. Leafos Log This section of the Encyclopedia contains Leafos's alerts. Unlike the player log, it appears to go back to the beginning of your journey. Leafos Gossip When you talk to Leafos, and she drops you some gossip, it shows up here. You can then review all the gossip she's given you. While Leafos is a sweet girl, the information she gives you is not always accurate. How To If you want to review the tutorial on a particular game element, this list provides access. It's a great place to start if you forget how to use your fertilizer. Gallery File:Journal.png|The Journal menu in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise. File:Journal-0.png|Receiving the journal in Viva Pinata. Category:Gameplay